the cold of the winter
by PrincessEruanne
Summary: a lost heirloom leads to a long awaited romance slash ss/lm


Snape/Lucius slash quite graphic disclaimer: I don't own anything Im non for profit. J k rowling is the owner of all I just used it to tailor to slash needs!

The cold of the winter

Xxxxxxxx

It was one day like no other in the young Severus's life, for today he had received the news he had desperately awaited for the past 2 years. Lucius malfoy, head boy, had decided that narcissa black wasn't the girl for him, in fact he wasn't sure weather she was the right gender for him! This lightened the young wizards, wounded black heart for, after the years of torture he had suffered at the hands of that James potter and his brat Sirius black, he had finally found the light at the end of the tunnel in the form of Lucius malfoy, the most handsome pure-blooded male in the whole of Hogwarts. Women wanted to be with him and so did the men! But Lucius had never shown affection towards another student or a teacher in the whole time Severus had been attending the school. He began to wonder weather Lucius was capable of loving another but quickly decided that if he was then Severus was going to be the one to discover the love he has to give.

Sat in the slytherin dorms, Severus contemplated the task ahead. How was he going to get the blonde Adonis to notice him? Unbeknownst to Severus, he already had!

Xxxxxxxx

Winter had arrived and with it brought the indescribable need to feel the warmth of ones lover. James had Sirius and Snape had no one and that was what hurt him the most. How can someone so unloving gain the love of another? Snape decided once again that the time was right to make his move on malfoy, and after his last 3 attempts had ended in him running away from the most prime opportunities he was determined to see this one through. Having heard that Lucius was desperately searching for an ancient malfoy family heirloom that had been stolen from his private rooms, snape thought this a great way to win the blonde wizards affections if only he could find that blasted heirloom.

Searching the castle through and through was more tiring that the young wizard had imagined. Tired from the numerous curses he had performed for information on various Gryffindors, snape decided to enlist the help of the numerous portraits situated around the castle. After what seemed to be the 20th portrait he finally struck gold. The portrait of a very large woman situated at the entrance to the Gryffindor tower insisted that she had seen a student holding a gold pocket watch matching the description of the heirloom that snape had hunted for, for 3 days. The student she described to be the one and only James potter! "That little prat" cried snape, he couldn't believe that he had not guessed earlier that the one that made his days at Hogwarts a misery could be the thief in question. Snape took a moment to revel in the irony that the guy who had unleashed dreadful hatred into his life was now a factor in bringing the one man snape had ever loved into his arms.

Xxxxxxxx

Snape had the heirloom, the key to his loves heart. But the question was how to give back the prize he had fought so hard for. Should he wait until the black eye he received in the process wasn't as swollen for maximum flirt ability or should he go with all the bruises and cuts that potter had inflicted on him, after all when malfoy saw the damage snape had sustained to bring his prized heirloom back to him, surely he would be touched and grateful enough to tend to the delicate wounds! Snape's impatience got the better of him and as he made his way to the older boys private rooms, he could feel the fluttering of a thousand moths inhabiting his stomach he couldn't decide whether it was nerves or the pent up frustration he had inside after pining for his love for 2 years. "Enough!" snape told himself as this was not the time to be soft as his goal was just insight. "Still no luck mate I'm afraid" "yeah I've spent all day beating the crap out of the hufflepuffs and they don't know anything" snape could hear the distinct voices of malfoy's henchmen Crabbe and Goyle. "Why do I even bother you are clearly inept of any logical thought, get out of my sight before I reach for my wand" the sultry tones of the object of snape's heart made his stomach lurch as he whispered "I wish you would reach for my wand".

The door unlocked and opened as the two burly teens ran down the stairs knocking "snivellus" as potter had nicknamed him to the ground. On hearing the commotion which then ensued the god that was Lucius Malfoy appeared in the doorway. "Crabbe, Goyle, help this gentleman to his feet and be on your way", snape almost fainted on hearing the heir to the malfoy estate refer to the half blood as a gentleman. Once snape was steady on his feet malfoy beckoned him to the doorway. With caution not to fall again snape made his way tentatively up the stairs. "judging by the fact that you are in my private corridor I assume you have something to tell me." "This was it" thought snape carefully thinking about his reply, "i….i heard that you had lost something valuable and I found this…" snape pulled the watch out of his robes and showed it to the unsuspecting teenager. "come in" said Lucius quietly.

Xxxxxxxx

After entering the glorious room which was the home of his love, snape was shown to the bed and asked to sit down. "I can see that you have not just come across this by coincidence, the bruises around your face suggest that you went to a great deal of trouble to find this for me, I thank you Severus snape for this is no ordinary pocket watch, it contains secrets to the wizarding world and belongs to my father". Still reeling over the fact that the one and only Lucius Malfoy knew his name, snape hadn't noticed the rouge in his cheeks getting brighter. "If anything had happened to this watch the effects could have been disastrous." Snape wondered whether Lucius would have revealed this information had anyone returned the watch other than snape. Lucius sat on the bed next to snape and rubbed his forehead in relief when snape realised that Lucius trusted him as an equal not just the trust he had for Crabbe and Goyle but trust he didn't give to other students. The silence in the room was eerie and both teens could feel it, it seemed as though both boys had something to say but neither could find the words. As always Lucius took the dominant lead "I feel like I know you yet this is the first time we have spoken." Snape felt his cheeks redden again and replied "I fought hard to get your watch back because I wanted you to know how I feel", "and how do you feel?" asked the curious malfoy. "I would have thought that was obvious" declared the future potions master. Not knowing how to continue the conversation after such a revelation, Lucius leant towards the shaking wreck that had been the object of his subconscious desires for the past two years and pulled him towards him, suddenly the gap between the two boys was closed and with the soft touch of the ruthless blonde wizard, snape felt himself melt into his lovers lips, the slight caress of Lucius's tongue tipped the younger wizard into ecstasy. Wanting to feel the closeness he had longed for between himself and his beau, Severus didn't protest when Lucius slipped his hand into his robes.

Xxxxxxxx

The gentle hands of a ruthless teen explored every inch of the younger wizards body drinking in every part, holding Severus down onto the bed Lucius took the dominant lead and straddled his lover gently bucking his hips back and forth to the rhythm of Severus's breathing, as the younger wizard quietly purred from the pleasure being inflicted onto his pelvis. The pace quickened and the moans escaping from both wizards could have been heard in diagon alley had Lucius not have charmed the room to keep their cries inside. Close to the edge himself, Lucius could feel Severus's limit was nigh and whispered "patience Severus" in his silky slytherin accent as he flipped him onto his back. Severus shuddered with pleasure as Lucius's tongue made its way down to the small of his back and within no time at all they became one person. Severus rocked his hips into Lucius's and rode the pleasure out until neither of them had anything left to spill. Prising themselves apart the sticky lovers fell into each others arms and realised that this was where they wanted to be. As the two wizards fell asleep in between the silk slytherin sheets that night neither could feel the cold of winter anymore as the heat of passion was all they ever needed.

By Siobhan hollis-miles for laura


End file.
